


（莫毛/论坛体）幸福O重奏 01.02.03.

by mydmm81



Category: jx3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydmm81/pseuds/mydmm81





	（莫毛/论坛体）幸福O重奏 01.02.03.

【综艺】就想问问今天墨鱼粉看没看幸福O重奏第二季  
RT  
lz半个墨鱼路人粉，暑假在家没事儿干看了O重奏第一季，结果被叶凡&唐小婉以及阳宝&阿诛还有中年夫妻档王遗风&文小月甜到全程姨母笑，第二季也直接购了订阅。预告时候只放出雨卓承&楚霞影和沈眠风&月弄痕，至于神秘嘉宾也没想太多，结果第一期开头过了前面两对突然就被墨鱼大头震翻了……  
就想问问你家墨鱼什么时候结婚的？  
看到节目才到你们墨鱼去机场接人……路人粉表示被帅得心脏扑腾扑腾。

1L 莫雨女友粉  
憋说了，莫雨工作室官博掐着莫雨播出的时间发微博。  
[截图：莫雨工作室：今晚《幸福O重奏》不见不散[比心][比心][比心]！]  
入坑三年了才知道他已经结婚了，[黄豆再见]脱粉了，眼皮也哭肿了。以后我再粉这个臭男人直播吃莫雨海报。

2L 实名diss莫雨  
lz先别急着被帅晕。  
喝喝，墨鱼隐婚这么多年这时候才出来说自己结婚了。公众判刑都不带这样的，以为自己是影帝就这么折腾以后还有人粉吗？

3L 莫雨の小粉丝  
实名难过……  
看着莫雨从武打小龙套上来到拿到O斯卡影帝的，粉了十多年了，突然变成别人家的囊中之物……[大哭]

4L 魔芋粉001号  
难过+1。  
不过印象里莫雨结婚很多年前就有香港记者报道过啊，当初没人信罢了。  
现在不得不信了[再见]。有点想脱粉。

5L 墨鱼汁  
ls的都什么心态？恶臭扑鼻。  
演员自己也是人，还不允许别人结婚了？想让他为你们粉丝守身如玉也不掂量掂量自己几斤几两重。

6L 墨鱼小迷妹  
赞同ls。因为你家爱豆结婚了就狼嚎着要脱粉，说实话看着也没多像有多喜欢他。爱脱不脱。  
少爷本来就是演员又不是明星，演技又不需要你们来捧。

7L 吃瓜群众  
莫雨不是早就结婚了？香港记者这事儿我也记得……好像还有人看到两个人出入民政局，有照片为证，但是好像被莫雨公司全部买下了才没有流传出来。  
后来莫雨也没开发布会澄清啊，基本等于承认了吧。  
顺便一提，当时从微信公众号看到过那张照片，那女的打扮的贼严实，头发都看不到[无奈]。

8L 吃瓜群众002  
莫雨结没结婚关我什么事，只想吃楚霞影和雨卓承的糖。  
月弄痕和沈眠风是一对还真的有点惊讶的……沈眠风长得这么歪瓜裂枣真的吓到我了，月姐怎么看上他的？

9L 吃瓜群众003  
→ 8L ls一看就是新粉，沈眠风之前也是很帅的，十几年之前在国外拍戏的时候发生火灾就毁容了，之后就退居幕后了。至于月姐看上他，不如说是两个人相濡以沫，他受伤之后月姐专程飞到国外照顾他，月姐事业不顺的时候也是他一直在扶持。  
两个人年轻时候也是金童玉女组合啊，因为公司是对头没能在一起，现在好不容易在一起了简直甜得一批。

10L 迷糊ing  
被莫雨震晕了的+1，看他平时冷冰冰的上综艺了反而意外地很好说话啊，心情很好的样子。  
说起来我妈居然都知道莫雨从来不上综艺，刚才听到我尖叫一起过来看了，和老妈一起看人家谈对象简直羞耻play……

11L 管理员来清一下黑粉  
明明匿名板块只有论坛等级是资深的用户才能发言吧。建议联系管理员把上面几个嚷嚷着要脱粉的马甲都扒掉再从莫雨分板块内部清理一下[再见]  
莫雨到机场了，有点小激动……期待一下雨嫂？

12L 心情复杂  
ls是还没看微博吧，大型脱粉现场。莫雨老婆是谁已经上热搜了……论坛还算宁静，现在就这点儿帖子。

13L 匿名板聊区管理员  
→11L 已私信莫雨板块管理员id。开了审核模式，发言会先审核哦。  
的确是，皮下本体雨卓承粉都快被莫雨粉的阵仗给吓死了。雨卓承当年结婚的时候粉丝可都是一片片祝福啊，到了莫雨这反应有点吓人。

14L 墨鱼汁料理  
ls管理员暴露属性不怕被diss么？  
不过你家雨卓承可是从开始就承认了恋爱的，到结婚也水到渠成。莫雨隐婚还不吭声接这种节目，欺骗粉丝感情，粉丝不生气也难怪吧。  
纯莫雨演技粉也觉得有点生气，可是，他太好看了！！[大哭]我选择原谅他（不对

15L 匿名用户  
莫雨的颜粉表示也选择原谅他……  
等等？！节目组居然采访了关于隐婚的问题，还有人在看节目吗？  
莫雨说了隐婚的理由，是怕影响女方的正常工作，看来对方是女强人乜。

16L 甜墨鱼汁  
在看！！被甜到昏厥……  
莫雨说因为拍戏已经很久没见面的时候眼睛有点失落的样子……被苏到想在地上打滚。  
但是女方为什么还不到，急死我了……剪辑好烦。

17L 匿名用户233  
被墨鱼甜出姨母笑233。不愧是朕粉的男人！

18L 匿名用户  
贴心老哥莫大雨，贴心的男人最帅了。

19L 匿名用户  
这么牵强的理由你们也信了？你们都是未成年的小女孩吧。  
墨鱼想靠这个再洗白？实名呕吐。一个保护女方的噱头就被甜到了，你们也太好打发了吧。

20L 匿名用户  
19L这样说有点太过恶臭了吧。  
当初王遗风也是为了保护文小月没有公开啊，虽然文小月是因为身体孱弱常年在国外治疗，不适合面对公众。之后也是找了机会才公开自己已婚的消息。  
说起来王遗风和莫雨有点师生关系，两个人在保护爱人的方法上还真是如出一辙……本人觉得莫雨挑这个节目公开没啥毛病。

21L 匿名用户  
等太久了剪辑直接切换到雨楚组了，这个卖关子真是让人想摔手机……  
默念三遍我不生气。

22L 摸鱼使我快乐  
沈眠风和月姐都已经拎包入住了，我男神还在机场等老婆。

23L 啧  
万一莫雨根本没老婆呢？

24L 莫雨男友粉  
万一他老婆也是男的呢？

25L 噗  
这题超纲了，我没法接。  
那不应该是老公了？

26L 匿名用户  
不过这个节目也没说一定是夫妻。  
万一是夫夫呢？莫雨出柜过吗？

27L 匿名用户2333  
被ls几个笑死。莫雨是直男，不能再直了。  
当时他和雨卓承一起演戛O得奖的那部林白轩导演的文艺小gay片时，因为演得太入戏又从来不和女演员传绯闻好多媒体以为他真是gay，还采访了性取向。  
雨卓承都没人怀疑是弯的，莫雨当时脸都歪了，还被黑粉截出来当表情包……  
顺便，这次开头才爆料出来是莫雨，很好奇他和雨卓承不会旧人相遇分外尴尬么233。

28L 匿名用户  
这个可是综艺节目啊！同性恋在C国这么政治不正确怎么可能请呢！带坏小孩子生育率再降低了怎么办！[吃瓜群众][吃瓜群众][吃瓜群众]

29L 匿名用户  
ls，你就这么迫不及待上九月枪毙名单。

30L 双雨党哭晕现场  
抱住27L痛哭。

31L 匿名用户2333  
→30L ！拒绝，我可是盼着少爷&少夫人卿卿我我的人。

32L匿名用户111  
说句题外话，他们做这个节目的时候会有夜生活吗[斜眼笑]？

33L 匿名用户222  
有吧……唐小婉不是节目一结束就宣布怀孕了……档期要么推掉了要么延迟了。  
然而卧室里都是摄像头，就算晚上会关卧室的摄像头，不知道他们怎么……佩服叶凡。

34L 喵喵喵？  
不会吧？？  
叶凡：发出色情的声音——

35L 匿名用户  
节目光剪辑也要几个月吧233，这么多的素材。我记得唐小婉发微博的那时候是节目结束，不是他们刚从度假村回来的时候。

36L 匿名用户111  
原来如此。

37L 摸鱼使我快乐  
还有人在关注节目吗？莫雨又出现了哦。

38L 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
出现了！！！！！

39L 准备好了墨镜  
字幕已经很激动地出现了“飞机上下来的人究竟是谁”……  
别人的字幕都是粉粉的色调，后期是多怨念啊哈哈哈哈黑色抓狂体。

40L 莫雨粉大型暴毙现场  
……下来了，腿好长的小姐姐。

41L 莫雨粉大型暴毙现场002  
满屏幕都是腿……  
突然明白自己为什么没被莫雨看上了。

42L 匿名用户  
呼吸困难，这个比例不上O密天使不正常……是模特吧？莫雨都有一米八几，小姐姐平底鞋目测也有一米七五了吧？  
顺便ls，就算你有腿莫雨也不会看上你的。

43L 穆玄英是谁？  
穆玄英是谁？娱乐圈有过这个人？

44L emmmm  
圈外人士吧，还没有摘墨镜。  
刚才一闪而过了她的微博？

45L 隐藏名与利  
看到了，@Sirius_叽叽咕咕毛  
这名字？？恕我直言……傻笑不止233。

46L 哈哈哈哈  
妈呀，她是哈利O特里小天狼星的粉嘛？

47L 等等  
实名认证育儿博主？？excuse me？？

48L 莫雨手上的墨镜  
莫雨帮小姐姐摘了墨镜，两个人上车辽……  
我也觉得41L就算有腿也没办法当莫雨老婆。  
[节目截图]  
小姐姐长得意外的……可爱？？没摘墨镜还以为是莫雨姐姐那种的类型。

49L 莫雨后援会233  
莫雨全家一张脸了解一下。

50L 吸腿精  
再找一个和自己家一样的脸，怕不是疯辽。  
总裁脸帝国里混进去了一块可爱的小饼干。

51L 墨鱼一生黑  
可恶……小姐姐真的太好看了……  
我要对得起我的名字！！

52L 莫雨粉大型暴毙现场003  
ls安息吧，现在粉墨鱼夫妇还来得及。

53L 管理员一号机  
一号机审核到脑阔疼……十条帖子八条黑。  
还是多讨论一下节目吧，黑粉去微博闹吧[流泪]。

54L 匿名用户666  
管理员辛苦233。  
翻了一下小姐姐的微博，没有发现什么蛛丝马迹，但是真的有一个小宝贝……↓↓↓  
[微博截图]  
……莫雨隐婚生子洗不清了吧。

55L 噫  
ls探究的精神令人敬佩……但这真不是莫雨的孩子。是莫雨姐姐的孩子。  
指路微博过气演员@越真宵。  
昔日长歌门一线演员为何沦落至微博日常带娃？  
说起来这个穆玄英的微博我见过好多次……以为是营销号，居然？？？

56L 吃瓜群众007  
微博感觉一群莫名其妙的育儿博主，实际上跟育儿没有半毛钱关系。

57L 匿名用户  
雨嫂微博还是很多实用的育儿交流博文的，准妈妈可以关注一下。  
话说雨嫂微博两秒前浏览量爆了……本人发了条微博……  
[截图：Sirius_叽叽咕咕毛：怎么肥四？？？[莫雨式惊恐.jpg]]  
雨嫂是雨哥黑粉无误了（不

58L 消失的lz  
lz也去看了小姐姐的微博，太可爱了也。再一刷新粉丝已经涨了十几万……  
节目里两个人正在讨论到底结婚在一起了几年，莫雨突然说：  
[截图：  
（题外话）  
莫雨：大学毕业就结婚了。  
莫雨：穆老师在她妈肚子里时候我们就订了娃娃亲。  
穆玄英：那就是二十多年。  
莫雨：我们是青梅竹马。  
穆玄英：感觉结婚之后也没怎么独处过，除了蜜月。  
莫雨：对。总算有机会过二人生活了。  
穆玄英：噗。]  
这边说完还又去拉小姐姐的手。  
说起来两个人从现场见面就在互相玩手指头。刚才题外话时候莫雨掐手指头算年份还以为松开了，一转眼又拉上了。

59L 墨鱼冷拼  
这年头居然还真有娃娃亲成真的，神奇。

59L 嘀嘀咕咕  
莫雨粉哭晕在厕所。

60L匿名用户  
我们从起跑线上就已经输了。  
莫老师数学够差的……还用手指头。

61L ？？？！  
莫雨数学差？？O川大学数学系毕业数学差？？  
学位证甩ls一脸。

62L 呵呵一脸  
60L一看就不是莫雨粉。  
不过数学系就业真是……令人迷醉。不出国不保研都不知道选什么出路[再见]就业面太广也不是啥好事。  
本渣因为当年听说莫雨O大数学系毕业，高考努力了一把，至今忘不了大一开学时系主任面无悲喜地用川普说：不想出国也可以放弃名额当明星去……  
据老师说莫雨大三之前的绩点高到恐怖，为啥没有大四……因为人家大三就把前面学分修全了。学院里本来以为他已经做好投身纯数学专业的准备了，特地留了一个保研名额，只要他到了面儿保哪儿都不是问题，再应付一下保研夏令营之类的就稳了。  
本来答应得好好的，结果他大四拍拍屁股跑去当演员了。系里几个当时没退休对他期望甚高的老教授集体气到心肌梗塞。

63L 匿名用户23333  
可以，这个方式很莫雨。

64L 魔芋粉丝丝  
莫雨的确不是科班出身，开始都是给人作武替。据说之前都是为了打工的。  
后来王遗风拍《雪魔》的时候给原来的男二作武替，原来那个男二演技太渣了老王已经忍不了他了，最后指明让武替来。  
然后莫雨就火了。算是知遇之恩？

65L QAQ  
《雪魔》时期少爷简直嫩得出水。  
和现在这个拉着小姐姐的手不放的老油条根本不是一个人！

66L 狗粮吃得喵喵叫  
这俩才是真正的老夫老妻吧……  
模范夫妻叶凡&唐小婉都不敢他俩这么黏糊的……

67L 消失的lz  
[截图：（现场）  
莫雨：你看这个是什么。  
穆玄英：嗯？摄像头啊。  
莫雨：我记得你在家特别喜欢看那个《幸福O重奏》来着。  
穆玄英：是啊……啊？？  
穆玄英：等等，现在已经开始在录了？  
莫雨：……（憋笑）你到底有没有仔细看那个节目啊？]  
我死了。这两个人好可爱。  
穆玄英到底有没有好好看过这个节目啦！不是每次出行都会有摄像头跟拍吗。

68L  
后面穆玄英还很义正言辞地说看了，但是没想到居然从她刚下飞机就开始。  
现在两个人要去M&M小屋了[滑稽]。

69L   
虽然感情线交代的明明白白，但是还是想知道这位穆玄英是何方神圣。

70L  
+1，背景成迷。  
不过八卦里说墨鱼家背景相当……所以出道这么多年一直挺顺利。穆玄英能和墨鱼青梅竹马，家里背景估计也会相当恐怖吧……

71L  
家里背景厉害怎么还会给人做武替打工，不合理吧？

72L  
ls怕是没有经历过读自己想读的专业被克扣生活费和学费的痛苦。

73L  
是的，之前一个采访有说少爷报了O大数学系又嫌麻烦不想转专业，家里一怒之下……大二以后的学费都是自己打工赚的。  
莫·理工科大佬·打工仔·影帝·雨。

74L  
两个人到小屋了！  
月弄痕那边已经和雨卓承他们见过面了，MM夫妇先钻进了屋子里当起了土拨鼠？？  
行李箱都是莫雨拿的，有点贤惠。

75L  
助理不在当然要自己动手丰衣足食。  
不过感觉这期关系好乱啊，楚霞影叫沈眠风叔叔2333，雨卓承和月弄痕之前又是同一个公司的。

76L  
沈眠风已经在外头逛了一圈商量要BBQ了。  
然而莫雨还在屋里当土拨鼠。

77L  
这只土拨鼠真漂亮，拿到河边烤掉吃了。

78L  
[截图：  
莫雨：毛毛你饿吗。  
穆玄英：还好啊。你饿了吗，冰箱里有菜。米和调料是全的。  
莫雨：几点了？  
穆玄英：不到十二点呢。  
莫雨：那我刷锅做饭。]  
突然get了穆玄英的……爱称？？露出了姨母笑……嘻嘻嘻。  
莫雨真的太贤惠了吧！  
不过这俩人真的好宅，别人都是先打招呼，他们两个先要吃饭。

79L  
刚下飞机肯定也累了，吃完休息好了再去打招呼也不迟啊。  
毛毛……这个称呼也太可爱了？？姑且先用这个称呼。毛毛盖着小毯子在沙发上补觉，莫雨过来在她脸上盖了个戳，又去做饭了。  
不懂我一个墨鱼女友粉，怎么会觉得他和别人谈恋爱这么甜？？

80L  
ls女友粉算什么。  
憋说了，我一个莫雨老母亲粉，全程在无声尖叫。

81L 我有一个问题  
……莫雨会做饭吗？

82L 场面一度十分安静  
会……吧？

83L 场面一度十分寂静  
……谁知道啊！

84L  
莫雨不喜欢晒私人生活是真的……emmmm。  
微博好不容易有几张照片还是助理帮忙发的硬照。生活照还得靠助理微博分享……[再见]

85L  
生活照还要么就是他在睡觉要么在化妆。  
如果莫雨看到了还会被光速删掉。

86L  
姑且期待一下饭……

87L 消失的lz  
刚才穆玄英迷迷糊糊地问别的嘉宾都有谁。莫雨直接说不知道，等晚上再去看看。  
然后就去厨房了。  
结果说着说着就已经转播到雨卓承和楚霞影带着伴手礼过来了2333。

88L  
滴——穆玄英已开启省电模式。

89L  
莫雨正围着围裙淘米，楚霞影按了门铃233。  
莫大厨很不爽的淘完了米，甚至还脱了围裙才出去的。

90L  
莫雨很懂自身形象管理啊[滑稽]。

91L  
莫雨去开门，他和雨卓承先互相吓了一跳。  
[截图：  
雨卓承：怎么是你啊？  
莫雨：（面无表情）吓死我了。节目组没说吗？  
雨卓承：没呢。我们自己来探索的。]  
雨卓承之后比了一个口型……自己体会一下……  
[截图：  
雨卓承：（口型）……毛毛人呢？  
莫雨：在里面睡觉。  
楚霞影：那我们就先走了，还要给月姐送东西。这个毛毛应该喜欢吃。  
莫雨：月弄痕？  
楚霞影：嗯。  
莫雨：那你们先忙，我去给毛毛做饭。]  
说完不等人走了就要关门，妻奴属性无误了……[笑哭]

92L   
槽多无口……

93L  
节目组调皮，还截了一段儿雨卓承的吐槽。  
[截图：  
雨卓承：我有点迷。  
楚霞影：怎么了？  
雨卓承：想不明白，怎么请动他的。  
楚霞影：……毛毛喜欢？]  
……感觉楚霞影很懂的样子。

94L  
我的重点在于雨卓承的口型以及他们怎么会知道毛毛的。[笑哭]

95L  
+1，似乎明白为什么当年香港记者没掀出什么浪。  
看来我们不知道的事，人家明星之间都是知道得明明白白的……不屑得说出来吧。  
明星之间保密性真的强。

96L  
看人吧，只能说和莫雨合作过的人靠谱？  
看看隔壁几个明星，两个人八字还没一撇先被亲友传绯闻，被亲友卖了还帮亲友数钱。

97L   
明星之间的塑料花友情。  
那莫雨和雨卓承算什么？

98L  
金刚钻般的基♂情。

99L  
ls快放过两个直男！[笑哭]

100L  
98L你这样的言论会引战的。  
……虽然私心觉得很合适。

101L  
你们就是腐眼看人基。  
雨卓承和莫雨明明只是合作伙伴关系。

102L  
明星之间的很多消息基本都是互通的吧，就是看明星自己愿不愿意给自己积口德了。

103L  
说起来这次三对里面有三个人一个公司，两个人曾经一个公司，还有一块孤独的小饼干。

104L  
孤独的小饼干是什么鬼2333。  
穆玄英一直在睡觉。雨卓承夫妇都已经逛完一圈回去做饭休息了。  
……莫雨还在煲汤？？

105L  
四川人居然煲汤？用的是陕西人？

106L  
楼上不要乱用梗好吗2333？！  
其实好像在煮糖水，食材好像不太够，所以只切了雪梨还泡发了银耳。  
看锅里的也居然都是很清淡的，莫雨不是四川人嘛？

107L  
毕竟不是在四川，在北方吃太辣也容易上火吧。  
糖水煮得好清啊，想喝糖水了……看得我好饿。

108L  
之前《红尘》官微发探班视频的时候莫雨不是也出镜了，他被拍到时还在吃饭，那时候吃得也很清淡的少盐少脂。  
看着他吃绿叶菜只觉得好心疼哦。  
据说演那部电影的时候莫雨本来已经够瘦了，为了贴合里面男主家破人亡之后的人设还被逼着减脂2333。

109L  
别说了，杀青的时候才演完那部分，瘦得胸肌都快没辽……那时候还在雪里光着上半身，身上都冻红了，亲妈粉心痛max。  
《雪魔》时期莫雨才是真·童颜巨乳。

110L  
楼上让我以后怎么正视童颜巨乳这个词。  
庆幸莫雨还没有留胡子的兴趣？

111L  
啧啧啧，不懂你们亲妈粉。  
太过污秽，屏蔽辽。

112L  
这一季《幸福O重奏》什么时候录的？

113L  
好像也就刚拍完《红尘》吧。

114L  
怪不得前几个月除了发布会感觉莫雨超话格外安静。感情录节目去了233。  
播到莫雨去叫穆玄英起床了。我开了二倍速，再看剪辑快放莫雨做饭全过程感觉十分鬼畜……

115L  
莫雨：这个碗好脏，再洗洗；这个盘子好脏，也洗洗；这个锅……  
洁癖没救了。

116L  
印象里只有我妈做饭才会盛一个菜擦一下灶台[冷漠]。不用特效都看得出来厨房闪闪发光了……

117L  
穆玄英醒了第一眼就看到楚霞影留下的伴手礼，直接坐在地上拆了……  
而我的眼里只有腿。

118L  
啥伴手礼？好奇。

119L  
和菓子！月弄痕那盒之前已经打开了，樱花形状的，好精致的。  
穆玄英这盒打开都是……小兔子？？粉白粉白的。舍不得吃……  
[截图]  
求淘宝同款链接……

120L  
穆玄英的反应也太可爱了吧！原来喜欢兔子。

121L  
突然想到第一季不知道是不是节目组故意安排的，阳宝和阿诛不是收养了一只小土狗！这次节目组会不会特地安排一只兔子233。

122L  
[截图：  
莫雨：送来的是什么？  
穆玄英：点心，甜的。  
莫雨：嗯？少吃点，等会吃饭。  
穆玄英：（边走边吃）就吃一个，红豆馅的。]  
然后莫雨直接把穆玄英抱过来亲了一口……  
[动图.gif]  
[截图：  
莫雨：……是挺好吃。  
穆玄英：是吧！]  
……吃到了这口令人难以下咽的狗粮的感觉是怎么回事。

123L  
隐婚还敢公开之后狂撒狗粮，令人窒息的操作。

124L  
姐妹们，黑他！帅就算了怎么可以这么甜！

125L  
我的重点在，穆玄英怎么可以这么天然？  
这位究竟何方神圣？？居然能降伏得了莫雨……

126L  
玛德好夸张，这个节目是有剧本的吧。  
喝喝，莫雨演得真的尴尬。他老婆也是。

127L  
楼上哪里跑来的黑@管理员。  
这边儿是讨论节目的，黑人左转去微博黑。  
……虽然觉得我说的好像哪里不对。

128L  
万一这就是人家日常呢。  
126l自己是自己现实感情生活过得不顺看别人撒狗粮就来冷嘲热讽的吧。

129L  
不黑不吹，感觉穆玄英的反射弧居然在于“很高兴他吃到了和自己一样的东西发出同样的赞叹”而不是“吃自己嘴里的东西”……  
一般人要是这样，不管是吃的还是被吃的都要恶心坏了吧，更何况还莫雨这种洁癖狂……这位姐也太天真了。

130L  
为了节目效果这么做，我觉得莫雨划不来。

131L  
+1，桌子上滴一滴油就要擦半天的洁癖精，体液交换估计属于禁区吧。  
说到体液交换……那个，你们懂吧？[滑稽]

132L  
嘿嘿嘿……

133L  
嘿嘿嘿嘿……

134L  
嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿……  
ls几个太过色情，举报了。

135L  
纯洁的谈恋爱增进感情的节目被你们说得好污秽……

136L  
边看你们讨论边看沈眠风这里做饭感觉很下饭。  
沈眠风那边就是月弄痕那边掌勺……但是沈眠风糖和盐都分不清还想BBQ？？

137L  
应该是能分的清孜然和五香粉和十三香吧。

138L  
？？上面三种有什么区别吗？

139L  
……ls，好问题。  
然而我也这个问题+1。

140L  
那完了，估计直男沈眠风更分不清。

141L  
BBQ告吹，可喜可贺。

142L  
雨卓承和楚霞影倒是都会做饭，做菜的是雨卓承，但是卖相好差……  
这么对比下来莫雨做得最好看了，还会摆盘。  
如果没有莫雨参加这个节目估计还会给雨卓承点个赞……但是对比产生了距离。

143L  
做完饭之后厨房也很干净，给少爷点个赞。  
很精致boy了。

144L  
毛毛吃相也很可爱……  
虽然看起来很清淡但是她吃得好香啊。  
吃得我饿了。

145L  
[截图：  
莫雨：你猜还有谁参加节目。  
穆玄英：不猜。（吃了一大口饭）  
莫雨：……有雨卓承和月弄痕。  
穆玄英：……咦！其实我带了礼物的！  
莫雨：嗯？  
穆玄英：碧光环多肉。丢在行李箱里了，应该还活着。  
莫雨：……吃饭吧。]  
lz去百度了一下，发现就是之前特别火的那种兔耳朵的多肉[笑哭]。很容易就养徒了。

146L  
这位主的爱好真的……可爱。不过看她微博也是喜欢转发一些软萌萌的小奶兔。  
说楚霞影不知道节目安排我都不信了，送的太投其所好了，这么凑巧[滑稽]。

147L  
应该真的是凑巧了，日式和菓子很钟爱兔子造型啊。

148L  
姐妹们，我找到了和菓子代购链接！[截图]

149L  
马克了。

150L  
真的不是变相地插入广告吗？  
下单了。

151L  
买了买了。  
莫雨去洗碗了……我也想嫁一个主动做饭洗碗的男人。

152L  
买了！  
但是我想给莫雨洗一辈子的碗。

153L  
别说洗碗了，当一辈子的洗脚婢都行。

154L  
夸张了，当夜香婢我也不嫌弃。

155L  
楼上的癖好过于可怕了！  
但是莫雨哪个都不缺吧，希望楼上不要再误导我意淫莫毛西皮了。

156L  
四川当代已婚男性优良传统……  
三从四得[滑稽]。

157L  
发出莫雨的声音：老婆什么都对！

158L  
O宝和菓子代购和碧光环种子购买量徒增，明星效应过于可怕。  
然而微博还是一大片莫雨黑子在喷。

159L  
然而莫雨有理他们吗？

160L  
没有。  
不仅没有，工作室还发了一组婚纱照。  
[截图：莫雨工作室：五年前，很特殊的日子@莫雨@穆玄英[爱心][爱心][爱心]。[婚纱照x9]]

161L  
莫雨：去你妈的，我就是要这样秀恩爱，秀得痛痛快快，你们他妈的管得着吗！  
……原句《人间草木》汪曾祺写栀子花，改一改感觉很应景。

162L  
不能怎么样，管不着，您接着秀，我当然是默默地吃狗粮。

163L  
被161L笑死，是莫雨本雨了。

164L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈妈哒被161L笑死+1。

165L  
笑死了！！  
……但是等等，艾特的那个穆玄英的微博号，是她本人？！  
那资料上写的不是个男的？

166L  
？？？  
楼上一说才回过劲来。  
看到节目开头的时候我没特地搜她本名，刚才搜了一下，那个大V号原来不是浩气工作室的摄影师吗。  
那个大V原id天狼，特地给加了备注。

167L  
……突然有点印象，这人之前拍人体艺术被一群裹小脚的老顽固口诛笔伐。但是人家反驳时说得有理有据，最后居然被那群人举报色情淫秽删了博文。  
辣鸡微博。

168L  
啊，我也有印象了！特地存了那组图！里面的小姐姐人体超级美的！抓拍超级棒。  
悄悄分享，希望不被和谐？  
[人体艺术by天狼.zip]

169L   
感谢楼上！果然是女性才越发了解女性躯体的美吗，口水……看我自己的描述怎么有一丢丢百合的气息！  
看了一眼发现我也关注了这个大V……  
但是自从被举报之后这个号再也没发过作品所以也就没注意过了。  
今天看发现居然已经改成了穆玄英，震惊。

170L  
感谢+1。  
但是我想起来为什么我会关注了……莫雨个人微博转了那组照片发了一个点赞[笑哭]。  
当时还觉得特别奇怪，莫雨怎么会突然转别人的作品。他可是只有助理在的时候才有助理帮忙发硬照的人[笑哭]。  
[截图：莫雨：[点赞]//该微博因违反微博条例被删除。]

171L  
X102年之魔幻现实主义。  
突然明白为什么莫雨要隐婚，留给彼此工作的空间了。

172L  
发现节目一切换到月弄痕&沈眠风或者雨卓承&楚霞影论坛这边就格外热闹。

173L  
吃瓜群众默默吃瓜……完全不知道有这回事。  
→172L 毕竟是墨鱼粉的粉丝讨论楼。

174L  
浩气？是落雁城的那个浩气工作室？

175L  
？浩气工作室是落雁城旗下的吗。

176L  
？ls是不是傻，谢渊创办的浩气工作室，肯定是落雁城旗下的啊，浩气一姐可人，月弄痕现在倒是直接归属落雁城吧。  
雨卓承之前也是谢渊一手提拔起来的，后来才转签回了纯阳，但是两家关系一直很好。

177L  
什么孤独的小饼干，一下子变成工作室大佬的穆玄英你们怕不怕。  
凑巧翻出一本杂志，名字甚至还在可人姐姐上面。  
[照片：  
摄影/天狼  
模特/可人]

178L  
烈风集vs落雁城 3v3。  
以为是小白兔结果是条大狼狗，还贼凶。  
十分恍惚。

179L  
感觉自己被节目组和莫雨塞了一口很大的信息量，恍惚。

180L  
罢了罢了，朕要嗑cp了。

181L  
无非是大佬掉马影帝结婚粉丝骂街，罢辽罢辽，看节目去了。

182L  
心态要好，才能嗑得糖。

183L  
再看节目里的毛毛不禁露出了老母亲一般关怀的眼神。  
小天使完全没有当时舌战群儒的凌厉劲儿啊！拖着莫雨屁颠屁颠想去送花。但是老干部莫雨洗了碗拖了地困得眼睛都睁不开了。

184L  
老干部要睡午觉了吧。  
妈哒，我还记得当初康念编剧的那部戏就是因为莫雨的老干部作息错过了电话，结果被不知名路人甲接走了，票房扑街。  
剧情明明很好，但是男主演技太尬。

185L  
康念看在老爹和莫雨共事的份上被采访时只说了电影在拍摄进行过程中不尽人意233。  
没办法，本来就几乎是看在人情上给莫雨量身定做的。  
然而莫雨：我要睡觉，明天再说吧。

186L  
导演制作人和投资方也是急功近利了一点儿。但是也没那么夸张吧，男主的演技还是有可圈可点之处的。  
说得没有莫雨就没法超神+mvp一样就有点过了。

187L  
赞同楼上。不过莫雨的老干部作息真的……这得治啊！怪不得莫雨一把年纪了站在小鲜肉里还格外能打……皮肤真的好呜呜呜。  
哈欠传染得穆玄英把花放下和莫雨一起抱着又滚回床上了……老母亲简直想要大喊毛毛你不是刚才才睡过了吗！

188L  
莫雨工作状态下还是很能熬吧，经常看工作室号半夜四五点还有动态更新。不能熬现在哪能还有这么多通告。  
感觉莫雨只有不在档期的时候才是深居简出系老干部男子。ls请注意用词，说雨哥一把年纪合适吗！雨哥才32啊！如狼似虎的年纪啊！

189L  
看人睡觉使人快落。  
两个人抱在一起好像彼此取暖的小动物，一般人估计都嫌热还来不及吧，还抱这么紧。

190L  
感觉莫雨超级放松了。  
我也想抱着穆玄英睡觉……

191L  
附议！

192L  
附议+1！

193L  
无话可说，只能附议。

194L  
虽然穆玄英看着很瘦，但是看莫雨的面部表情来看说不定实际上很柔♂软。

195L  
大概对象身上散发的荷尔蒙能促进睡眠[滑稽]。

196L  
呵，女人。

197L  
我就想知道，开始说脱粉的人和现在想要抱着人家老婆睡觉的人是一批人吗？

198L  
不是啊。

199L  
肯定不是，斩钉截铁。

200L  
我也不是。  
爱情的酸臭味真好闻。

201L  
莫雨结婚了吗？  
结婚了啊。那当然就支持了，谁叫他是我爱豆。

202L  
肯定不是我。  
莫雨老婆真好看，想……

202L  
？？佩服楼上的，翻脸比翻书都快。

203L  
腿长貌美还有菜花，敢问谁又不喜欢呢。

204L  
……真实想睡+1。

205L  
服辽，还是追节目使我快乐。  
溜了溜了。

206L  
沈月/雨楚夫妇正在飞速熟悉环境，而莫毛夫妇已经完全被剪辑遗忘了一般。

204L  
剪辑其实没有遗忘他们……  
[截图：  
特效字体：  
两个小时后——  
……竟然还在睡觉。]

205L  
莫雨醒了，捏了一把穆玄英的脸说下午好……  
妈哟，虽然莫雨懒懒的但是这样露出一点点笑，感觉路边的花都要开了！  
另外感觉除了电影里剧情需要的时候，莫雨从来妹有笑得这么温柔过[大哭]！！

206L  
影圈第二冰山不是白说的……  
王遗风不是还说过吗，莫雨上辈子是昆仑山上一棵谁吃谁死的大萝北。  
莫雨这种双标的行为应该遭人唾弃才对！

207L  
王遗风什么时候说过这样的话2333。

208L  
lss不要断章取义233。原句是第一冰山王遗风的冷笑话合集里的，指路O站或者直接文件下载。  
[王遗风冷笑话合集第n弹！.mp4]  
《雪魔》花絮里王遗风教莫雨入戏的时候说过：“你得把自己当成谁吃谁死的大萝北。”  
只是谁都没想到这个人设将会伴随莫雨终生[蜡烛]。

209L  
真·谁吃谁死。  
除了穆玄英吧[滑稽]。

210L  
莫雨是本身比较冷，王遗风是冷笑话巨冷，人倒是还比较和蔼。  
[鼻涕]

211L  
所以需要穆玄英这个小太阳来中和一下吧！  
然而一想他好脸要么对着剧里角色要么只有自家媳妇儿可以享受……超级记仇。

212L  
出差的时候意外跟机过莫雨一次，真实全场低气压，保镖贼凶。我手机都不敢掏出来……  
但是下机的时候还是要到了签名[滑稽]。

213L  
实名羡慕LS啊啊啊啊啊啊？？！  
莫雨出了名的接机难更不用说跟机了[笑哭]。

214L 是212L  
只是碰巧了订了一张头等舱……谁能想到会遇到莫雨！所以几乎什么都没带……  
莫雨上机之后也一直在睡觉，保镖真的很凶，快下机的时候才巨怂地要了几张签名。莫雨本人倒是真的很好。

215L  
很凶的保镖应该是莫杀了，[滑稽]助理红泥微博的莫杀鬼畜九连了解一下。  
我猜等他们两个出行的时候莫杀还要出现的。

216L  
没人讨论节目了吗？两个人在去送多肉的路上了。

217L  
但是穆玄英发现了……游戏屋？？  
虽然换了地点但是设施和第一季差不多啊，游戏屋和卡拉OK房是标配。

218L  
穆玄英超兴奋哈哈哈，说晚上吃饭之后要来唱K。然后莫雨拖着她走了。

219L  
？？救救孩子……

220  
发生了森么？？

221L  
……现在播到穆玄英他们到了沈眠风月弄痕家了。  
穆玄英把花交给了沈眠风就和月弄痕抱在一起了，叫了月弄痕月姐姐，然后犹豫了一下……居然叫了沈眠风沈叔。  
沈眠风：？？？平白长了辈分。

222L  
鸳鸳相抱何时了……

223L  
……鸯在一旁看热闹？

224L  
噗哈哈哈哈哈！

225L  
楼上两位乃人才。

226L  
憋说了，沈眠风和莫雨两个人对着眼，眼睛都要绿了。  
穆玄英和月弄痕好熟的样子，不像是单纯的同事关系啊？

226L  
+1。如果不是还要去雨卓承那里感觉穆玄英都要被月弄痕抱着撸毛了。  
两个男性同胞反而安静如鸡。

227L  
这三个人一个公司的，穆玄英难道已成团宠？

228L  
？莫雨 is watching u.

229L  
[截图：  
沈眠风：这啥玩意儿？  
月弄痕：你看像不像兔耳朵。  
沈眠风：……像。  
月弄痕：你犹豫什么？  
沈眠风：那啥，过两天去山下，我们买几个兔子头BBQ？  
月弄痕：……没救了啊你。]  
穆玄英刚走，沈眠风的BBQ之心就复燃了……  
特效烤串大叔金链子真是无缝衔接丝毫没有违和感[笑哭]。

230L  
提前看了下预告发现下一期真的有BBQ……  
给人和乌漆麻黑的烧烤架糊了马赛克，有一丝鬼畜。  
[截图]

240L  
[蜡烛][蜡烛][蜡烛]

241L  
沈眠风为什么对BBQ这么执念？？

242L  
真的有人敢吃吗……糖和盐都分不清。

243L  
正片里雨卓承和莫雨见面了……  
感到了一丝尴尬（？）。

244L  
看到了，然而穆玄英没有压力啊2333。  
再次被楚霞影和雨卓承一起呼噜毛的穆·毛毛·玄英，真的是团宠啊！！  
另外还有小细节，穆玄英其实之前叫莫雨都是叫莫老师或者雨哥，到了雨卓承这儿除了开头叫了承哥之后都叫师兄了……  
此雨哥非彼雨哥……[滑稽]

245L  
ls还有一个重点没抓住啊！！！  
师兄！！！  
这个错综复杂的人际关系……

246L  
[截图：  
穆玄英：我的天，真是你们啊，我以为雨哥说着玩。  
雨卓承：莫雨干嘛骗你呀。  
穆玄英：他老骗我，我过来的时候都不跟我说已经开始录了。  
楚霞影：有吗？  
穆玄英：这次的人也都太熟了吧……我怕我把持不住我自己（吞口水）。  
楚霞影：（憋笑）……没关系，你尽情大鹏展翅，be yourself。]

莫雨，或许将成为本节目第一电灯泡。  
#老婆社交能力一流怎么办？#

247L  
雨卓承慈父一般的目光。

248L  
xswl。

249L  
雨卓承：你我共同打拼十载，名声，钱财，我都可以不要。你却爱上了我师妹！

250L  
ls不要抖机灵玩梗了，蒸煮都在呢。  
……不过我是真的挺想笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

251L  
莫雨从头到脚都写着快放开我老婆233。

252L  
莫·大型跟宠·雨[doge]。

253L  
穆玄英和谁关系都很好啊，小天使属性太可爱了吧。

254L  
摄影师的话不免要和艺人打交道吧233。  
不过能和楚霞影这种对家的编剧关系也这么好真是难得了，感觉都没什么交集……虽然是师嫂2333。

255L  
等等，ls这么一提，莫雨也算对家吧？！

256L  
夫人外交，妥。

257L  
关系太乱了，拒绝思考。  
不过往年落雁和烈风总是针尖对麦芒王八对绿豆，明枪暗箭一起来，节目上看旗下艺人私交还是不错的。

258L  
节目毕竟是节目，实际上就不一定了吧。

259L  
未必，ls不要想得太阴暗好不好。

260L  
综艺嘛，看着开心就好。

261L  
穆玄英终于肯走的一刻，莫雨如释重负。

262L  
23333真的不知道他紧张个毛线。  
都在一个节目里，又不会被拐跑。

263L  
老婆太优秀，有点紧迫感是好的[滑稽]。  
搜了一下穆玄英微博发现她的作品真的挺多的，好多都拿过奖。没拿过奖的水平也很高，构图明暗对比之类的都很耐人琢磨。  
不是内行人，但是看来和莫雨旗鼓相当嘛没什么高攀也没什么低就[doge]。

264L  
大佬都是分析如何如何好看，而我等渣渣只能尖叫着啊啊啊啊啊啊啊真好看……

265L  
+1，翻过穆玄英的微博之后感觉她的作品真的非常大气。简直分分钟打爆那些整天喊女孩子不可能怎样怎样的人的狗头。

266L  
本人软软萌萌的，但是拍出来的东西跟本人完全不是一个气质……佩服。

267L  
光看你们的反应也能明白莫雨怕白菜被别人拱了的心态了233。

268L  
当时看穆玄英怼人的时候还是觉得超凶，现在只觉得她奶凶奶凶的。

269L  
before：穆玄英：超凶！  
after：穆毛毛：超凶哒！  
气势一下子就变了嘛。

270L  
看她微博底下有评论吐槽说之前还被微博屏蔽了好多照片[笑哭]本人解释说都是哲♂学。  
[截图：  
穆玄英：哲♂学难道你还会想看第二次嘛，以后还会有新的[doge]。//@xxxx：好多照片都被微博吞了还能补档吗！[大哭]]  
噫，似乎明白了莫雨脑婆的喜♂好。

271L  
女生拍女生，都为了艺术献身。楼上干嘛乱用哲学符号搞得这么污秽。真是心里污看啥都污[滑稽]其实我也没啥艺术细胞，只想看看补档……

272L  
楼上的各位迟早都要被莫雨安排得明明白白的。

273L  
被楼上说得一阵恶寒……[拱手]。

274L  
晚饭好像被剪辑略过了？

275L  
剪辑大概也对莫雨炒一个菜洗一遍厨房绝望了吧，太龟毛了。

276L  
这样一来有点好奇穆玄英会不会做饭呀。

277L  
十有八九不会……吧。

278L  
不会又怎么样！穆玄英的手是用来从事艺术的怎么能为这些琐事所累呢！  
当然是让大猪蹄子来做了！

279L  
楼上还是不是墨鱼粉啦！！笑死。

280L  
这几楼大女子主义气息也有点浓重了吧……  
不过对于莫雨来说的确算是很多加分点哦[笑哭]……

281L  
家务之类的事分摊给男方一部分就叫大女子主义了嘛[哆啦A梦吃惊]？

282L  
不造280L来杠什么，后半句倒是没啥毛病[邓布利多摇头]。

283L  
嗑cp嗑cp，不要吵架。  
[冲鸭！]

284L  
回归一下节目[笑哭]。  
另外两对都准备睡觉了，穆玄英又拖着莫雨去了下午探索发现的唱k房，顺便又给另外两对打了电话。不过只有月弄痕和沈眠风能过来。

285L  
沈眠风脸色都变了……

286L  
…………人间地狱[二哈]。

287L  
……啧。

288L  
？？  
从之前说发现游戏房就救救孩子，我好在意是怎么了。

289L  
笑死我了莫雨居然要唱歌哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！

290L  
→288L 啥也没有233，你信吗？

291L  
→290L 代表288L表示难以相信，到底怎么回事？

292L  
烈风集都市秘闻，王遗风的冷笑话，陶寒亭的礼帽，肖药儿的速效救心丸，沈眠风的脸，还有……

293L  
穆玄英唱歌好好听啊，不过听歌的口味好古早啊2333。

294L  
和月弄痕的口味是贴合的2333，她们两个唱合唱敲好听！  
莫雨吐槽她年纪轻轻听的歌那么土，穆玄英一屁股坐他腿上了。

295L  
听到了骨头断裂的声音（不。

296L  
两个人狂欢+一个人吐槽。  
沈眠风：明明是四个人的电影，我却始终不能有姓名。

297L  
我也想唱歌的时候有个人搂着……

298L  
莫雨牌的人肉靠垫，肥肠羡慕了……

299L  
妈呀沈眠风终于开嗓了，他和穆玄英合唱居然也很好听啊2333。

300L  
他和月弄痕的定情作《玉隐泉》里主题曲就是两个人合唱的啊！老牌影帝十项全能！  
电影虐到人肝疼，剧外两个人倒是很甜[滑稽]。  
感觉莫雨看沈眠风和穆玄英唱主题曲表情十分不爽，但又无可奈何。

301L  
那他怎么不去一起唱( •᷄ὤ•᷅)？

302L  
一看楼上就没有百度烈风集都市秘闻，再回看一遍292L，大声说出接下来的话。

303L  
萌新真的百度了，但是没搜到，实在也不知道是啥梗……

304L  
+1，一脸懵逼。

305L  
翻车现场……

306L  
还是不要叫莫雨唱了，真的，听了你们会后悔粉他的。

307L  
有没有人听说过物极必反的道理。  
莫雨他妈是国家一级演员川剧演员胡琳[滑稽]，外公外婆也是川剧演员。

308L  
我年轻的时候看过一次莫雨生日家庭聚会的小视频，莫雨助理蓉蓉姐发在微博pyq的……  
总之一言难尽……  
有人来贡献资源吗，蓉蓉姐好像迫于淫威删掉鸟。

309L  
？？我还是没懂。

310L  
似懂非懂有些恐慌。  
但是莫雨被月弄痕怂恿得拿起话筒了……暂停还来得及？？

311L  
资源来了……  
姐妹们，听我一言，等听完节目里莫雨唱歌再听这个，O站鬼畜区必点曲目。  
新人指路28:30。  
[200X年莫雨生日家庭聚会全.mp4]

312L  
……听到第一句我就快进了。

313L  
全程只看到了穆玄英鬼畜笑……月弄痕笑到不敢看镜头。

314L  
二倍速听完了，心情非常平静。  
配合资源外放，效果更佳。

315L  
莫雨唱的是什么鬼？？

316L  
就是诗朗诵吧，什么唱的。

317L  
为什么会有人能一脸面无表情的用诗朗诵的节奏唱歌。

318L  
五音不全也是种天赋……吧。  
算了，我无法说服自己了，莫雨唱歌真的难听。

319L  
说他唱歌像诗朗诵太违心了，就是难听。

320L  
一家子女高音/川剧大佬是怎么生出这么个五音不全的儿子的？  
另外两个女的是莫雨的姐姐吗，唱得我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

321L  
可能，随爹……？？

322L  
沈眠风尿遁真是及时，我妈听见我手机里的声音问我谁唱的这么难听[滑稽]。

323L  
→321L 还真不是，资源里他爹也唱了，10:40左右的时候，开口跪系列。物极必反吧，绝对是物极必反。  
→320L 是，一个在莫雨家全家福上见过，另一个是越真宵的老婆。

324L  
神仙过生日家里组团唱歌，凡人过生日只知道吃吃喝喝[笑哭]。

325L  
穆玄英在莫雨要点第二首歌的时候抢了话筒，世界又美好了[安详]。

326L  
等等，这一期这么快就结束了？！

327L  
快吗，这种每天撑死十几个会员在线的小版聊区一个小时都快300楼了[滑稽]。

328L  
是啊，这个板块平时都静如死水233。  
我还以为自己入了莫雨的坑很深，结果分分钟被各种资源大佬打脸。

329L  
楼上不要着急打脸，之后打脸的次数可能会更多233。

330L  
第二季首播连续三天都有更新啊，明天新楼见[doge]。

331L  
莫音摧耳之后分分钟只想剪一个鬼畜出来，新楼见[再见]。

332L  
请楼上顺便剪一个穆玄英唱歌合集[滑稽]。

333L  
附议！新楼再见[doge]大家晚安。


End file.
